


Canine Violence

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Pro Cerberus Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued adventures of Shane Shepard and Leng in the alternate universe where Shane joins Cerberus and partners with Leng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canine Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly sexual text at the end.

Sword crashed against vambrace. Once, twice, three times. The owner ducked a kick aimed at the neck.  

A metal fist slammed into jaw before both parties backed away, creating distance between them. Eyes narrowed while looking for weak points to exploit in the other. 

Leng moved first, closing the gap between the pair of fighters. His sword spun in an arc before aiming at a weak point in Shepard's armor: the point between gauntlet and vambrace. It sliced through the fabric and a shallow cut was formed. But Shepard fired off a Slam to send Leng stumbling backward. 

The two took a second or two to catch their breath before continuing the fight. 

They were alone. It was one-on-one in an empty building. Blood dripped from the wound in Shane's arm but she ignored it. It only drove her to do better and to fight harder. 

Once she got close enough she sent her knuckles to Leng's jaw again but he ducked it easily then spun on one heel before leaping off to the side. Shane chased after him, flinging a biotic missile at his knee in an attempt to stumble him. He jumped over it before turning to go back on the offensive.

Slowly but surely she had managed to literally corner him. As he swung his sword again to try to make an opening, her hand caught his wrist and slammed it to the wall. Instantly his other hand was swinging around to try to catch the biotic in the cheek. Her free hand grabbed his instead.  _Smack!_ it joined its twin against the wall. 

Shane could see a steady stream of blood bubbling from Leng's mouth from when she had connected an armored fist into his jaw which had split the skin of Leng's mouth and he had probably accidentally bitten his tongue from impact. Her own arm was still dripping blood, if her heart hadn't been pounding so hard there would be a slower stream, most likely. 

A smirk bordering on triumphant curled on Shane's face as she leaned in to where their faces were less than seven inches apart. 

"Don't be so sulky, snake. Wolves have always had the better stamina," she said. Leng was a sprinter, Shane was a marathoner. It had always been that way. Their spars were more about making each other better and practicing for fights they'd have to fake later on to continue their joined mission. Still, it was hard for either to want to be defeated.

"Fuck you, Shepard." The growl nearly reverberated in the air. 

The biotic simply grinned before leaning in further to lick a bit of blood from Leng's chin.

"You already do, Leng," she taunted before actually kissing him and none too gently. 

Sometimes blood lust turned into actual lust. Couldn't be helped, really. And what better way to unwind from a spar than sex against a wall?


End file.
